$\dfrac{8}{5} \div \dfrac{7}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{7}{8}$ is $\dfrac{8}{7}$. Therefore: $ \dfrac{8}{5} \div \dfrac{7}{8} = \dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{7}} = \dfrac{8 \times 8}{5 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{7}} = \dfrac{64}{35} $